Caesar Shift
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Ketika hanya mereka berdua yang bisa memahami satu sama lain, seakan menggunakan bahasa asing yang tak bisa dipahami orang di luar dunia mereka. Begitulah cinta. Slight AU.


Berhubung saya besok ke Makassar dan gagal menyelesaikan 'With Nagicha', ini adalah semacam kompensasi dan sesuatu yang saya tulis untuk kesenangan pribadi

/yang gini kok kompensasi

/dibakar

* * *

 **Caesar Shift**  
 _July 28_ _th_ _2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Hantaman melesat ke ulu hati. Nagisa bisa merasakan cairan bening keluar dari mulutnya. Kerumunan itu tertawa. Kaki menjejak sampai tubuhnya yang kering jatuh terkapar di lantai. Rambut birunya yang panjang dijambak, jejakan kaki-kaki itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Tawa bercampur dengan suara debuman menyakitkan, bergema di koridor kosong itu, memusingkan dan terasa tidak nyata.

Nagisa tidak pernah lari. Ini kesekian kalinya dia dihajar, hanya karena dia memiliki rambut panjang dan tampak seperti perempuan. Dia berharap mereka akan menggunting rambutnya—tapi tidak, tidak pernah ada yang mencoba. Memotong rambut Nagisa berarti menghilangkan alasan untuk menghajarnya.

Ia tidak pernah lari. Dia biarkan saja dirinya, berdiri, menerima hantaman dan tendangan, sampai mereka bosan dan membiarkannya sendirian, terkapar di lantai. Hari itu hanya satu dari hari-hari yang sama.

Ah, dia tidak ingin pulang. Tidak ada bedanya di sekolah maupun di rumah. Di sekolah dia bisa melenyapkan diri, mungkin itu lebih baik daripada tinggal di rumah dan menyiapkan mental, bersiaga seakan sedang dimasukkan ke dalam kandang berisi singa. Ibunya tidak membuat rumah menjadi tempat untuk pulang.

Ia hanya ingin terbenam ke dalam lantai ini. Tidak di kelas. Tidak di rumah. Ia tidak peduli dengan angin dingin bulan Maret yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Awal Maret yang membuatnya sesak.

Tangan terjulur padanya. Merah memasuki pandangan. Sikap murah hati itu hanya menimbulkan curiga, lantaran tangan itu dijulurkan oleh Karma Akabane, raja dari semua penyiksa, yang tersadis dan yang terkejam. Uluran tangan itu jelas undangan untuk dihajar. Nagisa memilih untuk diinjak-injak saja daripada harus susah-susah berdiri lalu dijatuhkan lagi.

Menghela napas, dia merentangkan kedua tangan, menggesek lantai yang dingin, menutup mata. Mungkin akhirnya dia akan mati juga—dia pernah mendengar kalau Karma pernah mematahkan rusuk seorang remaja yang ia hajar.

Hantaman tak terasa. Jejakan kaki tak kunjung tiba. Nagisa merasakan sedikit getaran dan keberadaan di sisinya. Ia membuka mata. Karma telah berbaring di sebelahnya, memandangi langit-langit.

"Ternyata enak juga, tiduran di sini." Komentarnya. Suaranya santai, tidak menyimpan makna, sekadar bercakap ringan.

Nagisa tidak mengerti, tapi tidak bertanya. Keberadaan Karma saat ini cukup menguntungkan—tidak ada yang akan menginjak dirinya dengan seorang raja jagoan di sisinya. Yah, dia tidak mengharapkan apapun—bisa saja sebentar lagi pemuda berambut merah itu mendapatkan ilham atau keinginan untuk mematahkan dirinya jadi keping-keping.

Namun, ternyata, sekolah berakhir, ia berjalan pulang, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat langkahnya berat adalah pikiran bahwa ia harus masuk ke rumah dan menghabiskan sekitar dua belas jam lagi bersama ibunya, sampai sekolah mulai. Karma Akabane tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan pergi, Nagisa terduduk di lantai lorong, tidak mengerti.

Pagi kembali. Semalam cukup damai—ibunya pulang larut, dan saat ini masih tertidur. Nagisa berjalan ke sekolah dengan cukup riang. Hal baik terjadi lagi; sebuah majalah mengumumkan tanggal tayang film aksi kesukaannya. Dengan penuh perhatian, mata birunya menyapu isi majalah yang ia beli di depan stasiun; kereta melaju, membawanya.

"Yakin, ini waktunya baca majalah?" seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menyambar majalah miliknya. _Karma_. "Ooh! Lihat, ini direktor film horror yang bagus itu! Kamu suka juga, Shiota?"

Kedua mata birunya mengerjap. Karma Akabane yang sangat popular itu tahu nama _nya_. Cepat ia menyesuaikan sikap.

"I-Iya…Sebenarnya aku hanya suka _Sonic Ninja_ , aku nggak tahu film lain yang diarahkan direktor itu…" gumamnya, hampir kehabisan napas.

Semakin lama mereka berbicara. Turun dari kereta, mereka berjalan bersama, berbicara. Semakin lama, semakin mudah berbicara pada Karma. Nagisa tidak ingat kali terakhir ia tertawa, dan hari ini ia tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Karma berbicara dengannya.

"…Nagisa-kun," panggil Karma, berjalan ke arah si rambut biru yang duduk diam di bangkunya, terbenam dalam pikiran. Ruang kelas cukup sepi. "Hei,"

Nagisa mengerjap, mata birunya berpindah pada Karma, tak terbaca. Ia tersenyum lemah.

" Habis ini…matematika," gumamnya. "Karma-kun, sebaiknya jangan bicara sama aku. Sensei sudah bilang kalau aku kemungkinan besar tidak akan naik kelas tahun ini…"

"Hmm, sombongnya," perkataan Karma membuat Nagisa tersentak. Sebelum ia membantah, si rambut merah mengambil duduk di sebelahnya, meletakkan sebuah buku. "Yang lain itu, nggak bicara sama kamu, soalnya mereka terlalu bodoh. Nah, apa aku bodoh?" tantangnya.

Tentu saja tidak, pikir Nagisa. Karma adalah juara kelas, biar sering membolos seenaknya—bebas melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak ada yang berani padanya. Kadang, melihat Karma, Nagisa sedikit iri. Seandainya dia bisa seberani itu, mungkin ia tidak perlu takut menghadapi ibunya, menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang dia pikirkan—tidak perlu takut menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu peduli apa orang-orang menerimanya atau membencinya.

"Lihat, ini menarik, lho," cengiran melebar di wajah tampan itu, Karma membagi buku yang ia baca. "Bayangkan, mengatai preman itu brengsek dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti."

" _Caesar…Shift_?" Nagisa menelengkan kepala, tertarik.

 _Caesar Shift_ adalah salah satu bahasa sandi yang digunakan pada Perang Dunia ke II. Susunan abjad yang asli diterjemahkan ke dalam susunan yang telah digeser dalam jumlah tertentu. Misalnya, jika fungsi abjad digeser sebanyak satu kali, maka huruf A menjadi B, B menjadi C, C menjadi D, dan seterusnya.

Mulailah hobi kecil itu. Sebuah kesenangan baru di sekolah bagi Nagisa, kesenangan kecil yang membuatnya tak sabar ke sekolah. Kesenangan kecil yang tidak mungkin ada di rumah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa bisa melihat suatu tempat cukup berharga; sekolah, ruang kelas, dengan Karma. Juni tiba dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan.

Terkadang, ketika sensei berbalik, segumpal kertas kecil melayang, meleset. Seorang anak lain mengambilnya, memandang siapa yang melemparnya. Karma Akabane. Tidak berani, dia melemparkannya kepada Nagisa.

 **SUHA HAAUE JUBUG CXCIN**

Petunjuk hari itu adalah: bulan.

Tersenyum kecil, Nagisa mulai memecahkan kode tersebut, lalu tertawa tanpa suara. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ia dan Karma bertukar pesan yang hanya mereka berdua pahami, dan Nagisa sudah hafal posisi, susunan dan urutan huruf abjad sebaik angka satu sampai sepuluh. Tidak lama, ia melempar kertas balasannya, meleset.

Murid di belakang Karma mengambil kertas itu, memandang Nagisa sinis, lalu membukanya, tidak takut pada Nagisa. Dia mengernyit, memandangi dan membacanya berkali-kali, siapa tahu dia salah baca. Menggeleng, dia berusaha mengambil hati Karma dengan baik hati menyampaikan kertas itu.

 **CNO ILUHA XC VYFUEUHAGO**

Sementara itu, Karma yang dengan cepat menghafalkan pergeseran abjad, langsung tertawa, seakan yang tertulis di kertas itu bahasa yang ia baca di komik. Murid di belakangnya terperangah heran, lebih heran lagi ketika Karma meliriknya sekilas, dan Nagisa tertawa kecil.

Lebih dari itu, Nagisa tidak tahan melihat senyum Karma. _Ia_ membuat Karma Akabane tertawa. Entah kenapa, memikirkan itu membuatnya berdebar. Wajahnya memanas. Rasanya ia bisa terbang.

Nagisa tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memahami apa yang dia rasakan. Juli segera datang, dan keceriaannya menurun. Musim panas berarti liburan. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap Nagisa gila jika tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin sekolah berakhir. Ia tidak ingin terjebak di rumah. Tidak dengan hasil ujian yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Dia akan berpisah dengan Karma. Semester depan…ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan rambut merah apel yang menyala itu. Jika ia ingin tetap naik kelas dan melanjutkan semester dua, Nagisa harus pindah sekolah. Sekolah lain tidak ada Karma. Nagisa tidak mau memikirkan bahwa ia akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Bentar lagi libur, lho," biarpun Karma yang bicara, topik itu membuat Nagisa serasa teriris. "Musim panas ini mau ngapain, Nagisa-kun?" dia bertanya dari seberang bangku.

Nagisa memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam musim panas ini? Menjadi boneka ibunya. Menghadapi hysteria wanita itu, emosinya yang tidak stabil, lalu sekolah baru tanpa Karma. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam musim panas ini? Seandainya bisa…bersama pemuda di hadapannya itu…ia ingin…

"Pergi ke pantai," gumam Nagisa. "Berenang, memancing di laut. Mungkin mendaki gunung…piknik…ke kolam renang juga boleh…"

 _Kemanapun, asal bersamamu.._.

Ah, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin ia bisa bahagia terus. Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti ini? Hidupnya takkan lebih dari sekadar pergi ke dunia untuk menjadi boneka ibunya.

"Itu apa?" Karma tersenyum, memandangi kertas yang daritadi ditatap oleh Nagisa. "Kode lagi? Sini, mana…"

Nagisa menjauhkan kertas itu dari Karma, tertawa. "Nggak ah, ini salah, Karma-kun. Nanti kamu malah bingung…Salah, soalnya…" dia memasukkan kertas itu ke kolong bangkunya. Mereka mengobrol lagi sampai bel terakhir untuk semester itu berbunyi nyaring. Murid-murid bersorak. Liburan dimulai. Di dalam hati Nagisa ada teriakan batin yang tidak bisa menerima bunyi menyakitkan itu.

"Yah…aku duluan, Karma-kun." Nagisa memaksa senyum, melambai pada Karma yang membalas dengan anggukan. Dengan berat, ia melangkah, ekor matanya masih memandang rambut merah itu, selama mungkin.

Selama mungkin…menanamkan sosok itu dalam pikirannya. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia sedikit berharap…Mungkin Karma juga akan mengingatnya…Apakah mengharapkan hal seperti itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya…?

Hari itu hari terakhir untuk Nagisa merasa bahagia. Tapi Karma yang sedang membaca majalah, menikmati kekosongan kelas itu, tidak tahu. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas bangku Nagisa, membuat bangku itu bergoyang dan sesuatu terjatuh. Karma mengalihkan pandangan dari majalahnya ke lantai. Segumpal kertas.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ia ingat dari kertas itu, Karma memungutnya dan membebernya. Saat itu sensei masuk, terkejut melihat Karma.

"Akabane, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Terserah aku, lah,"

Pria itu menghela napas. "Kasihan, sekolah ini sudah nggak sabar menunggumu liburan, Akabane-kun. Semester ini kamu tidak terlalu liar, mungkin karena kamu sudah berteman dengan si Shiota itu ya. Sayang sekali dong,"

Karma mengernyit, bingung. Ia sedikit malu, tapi memang benar, karena berada di sekitar Nagisa lebih menyenangkan daripada berkelahi, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak begitu 'liar'.

"Apanya yang sayang sekali?"

"Yah, kalau Shiota pindah, kan, kamu jadi berandal lagi," Sensei terkekeh, lalu terdiam melihat mata Karma yang melebar. "Masa' dia tidak kasih tahu ke kamu, kalau dia pindah sekolah?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Karma bergegas keluar dari kelas. Tidak mungkin. Nagisa akan pergi? Kenapa tidak sedikitpun dia membuka mulut soal ini? Ia berpacu, seiring dengan pikirannya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, merutuki diamnya Nagisa. Mungkin Nagisa sengaja tidak bilang…karena Karma bukan orang yang begitu penting baginya…Mungkin Nagisa pindah…karena dia tidak tahan berdekatan dengan seorang berandal seperti Karma…

Mungkin…Mungkin…

Stasiun masih jauh. Lampu penyeberangan menghadang. Mengumpat, Karma berhenti, lalu memandang nanar pada kertas yang tadi disembunyikan oleh Nagisa.

 **F ILSB VLX**

Petunjuknya adalah: Pertama kali aku melihat matamu.

Tidak lama bagi Karma untuk mengartikan—malah, apa yang ia baca saat itu seperti bahasa normal—lebih dari normal, tulisan Nagisa membuat wajahnya merah dan hatinya meledak. Cengiran melebar di wajahnya. Lampu berubah hijau, dan ia berlari lagi. Secepatnya.

"Apanya yang salah…?" tawa Karma, terengah ketika ia menaiki undakan menuju stasiun. Tempat itu ramai. Ada sebuah kerumunan.

Senyuman Karma perlahan lenyap. Ia tidak melihat biru langit di manapun. Ia tidak memperdulikan kerumunan, karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat pemuda pendek berambut biru yang cantik itu. Karma ingin memeluknya. Ingin mengatakan sekeras mungkin; _apanya yang salah_?

Dengan teramat enggan, ia mendekati kerumunan, dan dalam kepalanya, Karma berteriak; _tidak_. Beberapa wanita menutupi hidung dan mulut mereka. Mereka mendengungkan sesuatu. Terisak. Karma merasa tuli. Kepalanya terus menjerit.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak…_

Semakin dekat, semakin ia samar-samar mendengar. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata saat ini.

"…dia melompat begitu saja…"

"Bikin kotor saja…"

Merah melatarbelakangi biru langit—tidak hanya melatarbelakangi, warna itu menodai rambut biru yang selama ini Karma sayangi dan kagumi. Pemandangan tragis berdarah itu akhirnya benar-benar memenuhi mata Karma, betapapun _surreal_. Ia terjatuh ke lututnya. Kertas itu masih di dalam genggamannya.

Tubuhnya menggigil. Dingin. Beku. _Mana mungkin_ …Penolakan besar kepada kenyataan. Bahkan lutut dan tangan yang menumpunya tidak kuat, seluruh bagian diri Karma menolak apa yang diterima matanya. Giginya bergemeretak. Air mata jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Orang-orang memandangnya dengan terkejut, tapi bagi Karma hanya ada dirinya dan pemandangan bersimbah darah itu.

Terjatuh ke aspal, Karma merasakan napasnya tersengal dan kegelapan menjemputnya.

Sebelum semuanya lenyap dalam gelap, tangan Karma meraih seurai biru yang tersisa; merah menetes ke jari-jari dan lengannya.

Suaranya lirih.

" _Apa yang salah…?"_

* * *

 **UUUUU…/nangis sendiri**

 **Terinspirasi dari Imitation Game. Jujur saya nulis ini untuk kepuasan pribadi, makanya saya nggak mengartikan sandi-sandi dalam cerita ini. Kalau kalian mau tahu, tolong pecahkan sendiri :D Saya mau membantu memberitahu pergeserannya.**

 **Sandi 1, Karma to Nagisa: Bulan Juni  
Sandi 2, Nagisa to Karma: Bulan Juni  
Sandi 3, Nagisa to Karma: Pertama mereka bertemu, Maret**

 **Sudah ah saya mau nangis dulu di pojok…;w;**

 **Kindly review if you have the time**


End file.
